EL PARADIGMA DE NUESTRA AMISTAD
by barbaritakou
Summary: Serena,una chica caprichosa segura de si misma acostumbrada a conseguir todo aquello que se propone, sin importar el grado de dificultad. El NO, no era algo que existiera o una respuesta que aceptara, hasta la llegada de 2 personas nada seria igual. S
1. Chapter 1

"**EL PARADIGAMA DE NUESTRA AMISTAD"**

Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon.

"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."

O. K. Bernhardt.

**Prólogo**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en alguna línea de tiempo esto ocurriría, déjenme decirles que no hubiera dado crédito a tamaña advertencia…

No por que dudara de mi, o de lo que podía despertar en otras personas si no que simplemente dentro de las posibilidades de que esto sucediera, se basaba en una de esas expresiones tan gastadas pero ciertas, en donde te dicen:** "**Esta es _**una**_ posibilidad remota, ya que _**sólo podría ocurrir una**__** en un millón**_".

Por que dentro de todas las posibilidades dentro de mi mundo:

Solo existía el una en un millón, que fuera a enamorarme de el;

Una en un millón que pasara algo que no fuera amistad;

Y la mas clara e inverosímil de ellas es que el también se enamorara de mi…


	2. Chapter 2

"**EL PARADIGAMA DE NUESTRA AMISTAD"**

"_El espejo en que te miras te dirá como tú eres, pero nunca te dirá lo pensamientos que tienes."_

Si alguien me dijera que comenzara por el principio de los sucesos en los cuales me encuentro actualmente no estaría segura realmente donde comenzó todo, de lo que si estoy segura que fueron una serie de sucesos que a simple vista ninguno tenia que ver con otro y menos se podría ver el posible desenlace; por que eso es algo que todavía no a ocurrido…

Esta parte de mi vida se llama CAPRICHO…

"_Sin piedad dejas atrás un séquito de vana idolatría. Derramas esa impresión de ser la acción que encarna la ternura a tu alrededor no hay humildad"_

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino; tengo 18 años soy futura aspirante a la universidad de leyes…

-Eso ni siquiera es una respuesta aceptable, en que estoy pensando es sencillo como no puedo saber quien soy?

Eso pensaba la rubia una y otra vez, todo a raíz de una simple pregunta que llego a su cabeza como tantas noches de insomnio en las cuales no podía dormir por que su cabeza se llenaba de cuestionamientos varios, pero que nunca tenia mas respuesta que su nombre edad y que era lo que probablemente seria de su vida en un corto plazo ¿Quien era realmente?, nunca realmente presto mayor importancia a esa pregunta pero esa noche en particular necesiba una respuesta distinta ya que la que siempre se daba para evitar ser sincera con ella misma ya no la conformaba en lo mas mínimo. Con ese simple cuestionamiento se vio inmersa en un mar de pensamientos relacionados con su vida con los cuales buscaba la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

-Pues yo soyyy... _se decía en vos alta hasta que escuetamente empezó a elaborar una especie de discurso que nadie mas que ella podía escuchar, pero que era suficiente para que una pequeña tormenta de conflictos dormidos en ella empezaran a despertar de su letargo._

-Y soy todo un caso, mucha gente no me entiende no por que sea imposible si no que yo misma hago que eso se convierta en una proeza difícil de realizar, a pesar de siempre estar rodeada de gente, simplemente me siento sola, muchas veces me pregunto cual es la razón, y siempre llego a múltiples respuestas, las cuales solo crean mas preguntas.

**Que si tengo amigos?** _- bacilo en contestarse esa pregunta pero por una vez quería ser sincera con ella misma y afrontar la verdad por mas que le doliera. Ya que siempre aparentaba algo distinto ella sabia como eran las cosas por mas que no las demostrara, sabia que la verdad no concordaba con la realidad, y estaba consciente de ello ya que ella misma siempre incurría a mentirse así misma para hacer la mentira creíble, hasta el punto de que muchas veces creer que las cosas eran como las imaginaba , pero esa noche era distinta no quería mentirse, no sabia el por que pero no queria..._

Cualquiera respondería casi sin pensar o dudar que si, que Serena Tsukino tiene muchos amigos mas de los que se podría uno imaginar, pero esa afirmación es completamente errónea, yo dudo mucho realmente haber tenido alguno o ahora mismo tenerlo, solo tengo muchas amistades que en su mayoría son falsas y poco les interesa mi bien o mi mal, y que casi siempre por no decir siempre me llevan a conflictos y problemas pocos probables, que puedo decir soy un imán irresistible para los problemas, tener que sortear contratiempos es un hecho inevitable en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, y con el tiempo sean hecho mas frecuentes y cada vez mas complicados de afrontar, pero ya sea por costumbre o por que son inevitables, que puedo decir me hacen sentir viva y me faltaría algo si no los tuviera, que si estoy loca, pues si, si llegaron a esa conclusión no los culpo. Ya que creo que a nadie le gustan los problemas y mucho menos convertirlos en rutina, pero déjenme decirles que no fue por gusto si no por cansancio que poco a poco fui creando una barrera entre los problemas y yo, convirtiéndolos en un juego de ajedrez el cual yo no estaba dispuesta a perder y mucho menos a ceder. Por eso casi siempre tiendo a aparentar alguien quien no soy para no salir lastimada que si soy hipócrita si lo soy en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero que mas da que se puede hacer ante tanta decepción, ante tanta mentira, yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo burla de nadie y si con ello tengo que demostrar cosas que no soy, quien podría juzgarme?...

_resoplo y rió irónicamente ante el ultimo comentario..._

_-_Serena, serena nunca aprendes... - _se dijo asi misma._

_-_Si como no ¿quien podría juzgarme? pregunta soberanamente estúpida, que quien podría juzgarme? todos! Tonta serena, si sabes que el deporte preferido de la gente es criticar, juzgar y opinar sobre lo que no le concierne. Nunca aprendes.

AHHHHHHH...

PERO A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE HABLO SI NADIE ME ESCUCHA! - _grito exasperada la rubia, luego un momento dudo suspiro y miro a hacia la nada y dijo.._

_-_que mas da nadie realmente escucha, si no me escucho yo quien mas? _y prosiguió con su charla interna en vos alta_

**Que si tengo novio?** _Esa pregunta casi hizo que la rubia llorara de la risa, pero luego prosiguió con su fingido discurso._

No me hagan reír, yo y el compromiso no estamos dentro del mismo diccionario, no encajamos, no acoplamos y mucho menos congeniamos. Yo deje de creer en el amor y todas esas cosas que se dicen de el desde muy pequeña... _dicho esto su rostro cambio completamente y dejo ver una leve tristeza al recordar el por que ya no creía en el amor y siguió con su vos quebrada pero firme y segura_

_-_y el culpable fue mi padre, muchas veces dije que nunca seria igual que el pero que ironía soy igual pero con detalles que me hacen diferente a el y la mas grande diferencia es que yo jamás podría ser infiel, y mentir a quien se dice amar, y eso es lo mas sencillo ya que nunca me permití querer a nadie y eso fue la parte mas fácil ya que encontrar a un hombre del cual enamorarse es una tarea titánica en el mundo en que vivimos donde todos los valores de respeto y compañerismo sean ido perdiendo, hasta estar cerca de ser olvidados pero todavía no perdidos. _Mientras mas pensaba en ello mas triste se sentía y mas respuestas a su pregunta tenia, pero las palabras fueron cubridas por la tristeza y el dolor de su soledad, que la dejo callada quería seguir pero ya no podía seguir inventándose excusas cuando ella sabia que por mas difícil que fuera el amor su sueño mas profundo era__encontrarlo, sentirlo vivirlo y disfrutarlo pero siempre se había negado a ello y ahora estaba sintiendo el peso de ello, poco a poco su rostro fue tenido por pequeñas lagrimas que cubrieron su bello rostro que mostraba tristeza y anelo guardado poco a poco fue quedándose dormida viendo por aquella ventana donde toda las noches contemplaba la bóveda celeste que tanta paz y alegría le traía con solo observarla solo eran ella las estrellas y su tan grata acompañante la luna, que siempre vigilaba su sueño y le regalaba su brillo inigualable y cálido, según ella misma lo pensaba así, y antes de dormirse por completo balbuceo..._

Pero lo cierto es que muy en el fondo siempre voy a soñar con encontrar aquella persona que se complemente conmigo que se atreva a derribar cada barrera que el tiempo se encargo de construir en mi corazón, que solo con mirarme sepa leer lo que en mi hay, que compartir lo sencillo que hay en la vida se convierta en lo mas maravilloso si junto a esa persona estoy , que pueda robarme el alma con solo una mirada. que su sonrisa ilumine mi camino, y sobre todo que sea mi amigo, mi compañero, y este dispuesto a ser solo el. Yo se que algún día tendré la oportunidad de encontrar un amor de verdad que sea sincero que sea como mi Éter, si algún día quizás...

_y así callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, con una leve sonrisa por lo que ella acababa de reconocerse..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bueno me presento mi nombre es Barbara, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, espero sea de su agrado para aquellas que me lean, la historia va a hacer un poco larga ya que tiene muchas tramas a ser descubiertas, así que espero no aburrirlas y que no me maten, si algo no les gusta solo díganme sus opiniones valen mucho para mi, desde ya le doy la bienvenida a esta historia un beso!

Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon.

**"Sinceridad"**

**_La sinceridad no es algo que debemos esperar de los demás, es un valor que debemos vivir para tener amigos, para ser dignos de confianza. Para ser sinceros debemos procurar decir siempre la verdad, esto parece muy sencillo, pero muchas veces cuesta más de lo que se cree. La sinceridad no sólo se ve en las palabras, sino que también se demuestra por medio de nuestras actitudes. Cuando se aparenta lo que no somos (en la edad, trabajo, amistad…) se tiende a aparentar lo que no se es (más joven, inteligente, educados…) Si se descubre la gran mentira que nos han hecho creer se nos viene a la memoria el refrán: ''Dime de que presumes… y te diré de que careces'' y entonces se produce una gran desilusión ya que se pierden las esperanzas de lo que la persona no es en realidad._**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad en su corazón, esa charla con ella misma había sido de mucha ayuda, no por lo que había aceptado o los breves pensamientos sobre su vida, si no por que por fin estaba dispuesta a asumir las cosas como eran.

Se dijo a si misma orgullosamente pero feliz.

-¡**Ya no mas**!- _recordando todo aquello todo lo sucedido meses anteriores con los que ella creía eran sus amigos, pero que equivocada estaba._

_-¡_**No ya no más, no volveré a se la tonta serena, la que cree y confía en todos**!- _una vez la acciones de mi padre me enseñaron que creer y confiar ciegamente en las personas solo termina causando dolor y decepción, pero poco a poco mi abuelo Artemis logro que deje de lado las heridas y aprenda a creer y confiar de nuevo pero…_

-**Una vez más me demostraron que no debía creer en nadie, más que en MÍ**-

Eso se decía y pensaba Serena, mientras se levantaba de su cama tomando su Ipod, colocando una canción con la cual últimamente sentía bastante empatía en los últimos meses, sobre todo su estribillo, poco a poco la canción empezó a sonar.

…"_**Lucen un poquito espantados salidos de un cuadro que se esta por borrar"…**_

Sonrío con ironía al escuchar esa parte – Poco a poco fue acercándose al espejo y esta vez repitió lo que la canción decía.

…"_**Tengo que aprender a fingir mas y no mostrar lo que pienso, tengo que aprender a fingir mas y pilotear lo que siento"…**_

Cerró los ojos con una pequeña pero maliciosa risa y dijo: - Si que se me da bien fingir, últimamente me estoy haciendo buena en esto, pero me siento sola.- Pasó mucho tiempo pero había logrado aceptarlo se sentía sola.

Aquella risa falsamente creada dejo paso a una lagrima fugitiva, que poco a poco fue dejando una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia, pues ella en rara vez sonreía ya que reírse no es lo mismo que sonreír, según ella pensaba ya que cuando ella realmente mostraba ese gesto tan calido en su rostro era por que realmente se sentía plena o feliz sino era ambas, y eso solamente pocas personas lo habían logrado.

La mañana pasó rápido, como era sábado decidió desayunar un poco mas tarde de lo habitual. Si bien ella vivía con su madre y sus hermanos Sammy y Rini, que eran menores que ella casi no los veía o hablaba con ellos (era como vivir con fantasmas, de los cuales sabes de su presencia pero no se dejan ver, aunque había excepciones en las cuales realmente deseaba que volvieran a su estado de fantasmas y no se aparecieran).

Luego de desayunar decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa de Andrew, (una de las pocas personas que todavía se le podía tener confianza según ella) si no se le haría tarde y odiaba ser impuntual.

Su amistad con Andrew no comenzó con el pie derecho, por no decir que el chico en un comienzo la detestaba, le costo muchísimo hacer que el entendiera que ella no era lo que el pensaba, poco a poco la rubia fue mostrando con hechos que ella no era lo que muchos pensaban o lo que el mismo llego a reprocharle, si no que todo lo contrario. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía como** El** llego a sacar ese tipo de conclusiones sin realmente conocerla a pesar de ser presentados, ya habían pasado muchos años de conocerlo - por un momento serena freno en seco y recordó la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban de conocerse sin realmente hacerlo…

Mientras caminaba iba recordando el como llegaron a conocerse si mal no recuerdo decía... - _Tenia 15 años y el un año mas, fue una tarde de otoño a la salida del colegio, cuando cualquiera podría decir sin dudar que Serena Tsukino era la típica nerd sabelotodo, perfeccionista, que no se permite fallar, y para su edad muy conservadora _– **Si yo conservadora quien lo creería ahora**._- Esas características y otras mas, le habían dado la oportunidad de ganarse un trabajo de medio tiempo a la salida de la escuela, en el cual rápidamente llego a convertirse en la coordinadora de su grupo, como premio a su dedicación, responsabilidad entre otras cosas que le habían remarcado al brindarle su nuevo puesto. _Sonreía al recordar como era la vieja Serena, con lo estricta que era podía pasar por sargento, mas de una vez su actitud le trajo problemas con sus compañeros su actitud de superioridad, pero a ella no le importaba los reproches ya que sabia que era necesario para su trabajo – **Mal necesario** – dijo alegremente; por algo ella era la coordinadora y no ellos.

_Si fueron 3 años de convivir y no saber quienes eran realmente, la rubia por que ignoraba que hacia Andrew, no por falta de interés, pues nunca se dio esa oportunidad ya que el con sus conclusiones equivocadas no le daba margen a conversación de ningún tipo solo la que marcaba su trabajo…_

Inmersa en sus pensamientos llego a la casa de Andrew, dispuesta a olvidar tantos recuerdos amontonados y ponerse a estudiar, ya que ambos preparaban el examen de ingreso a la Universidad de Leyes; el chico no había logrado aprobar el examen del curso de ingreso anteriormente as que tenia que rendirlo nuevamente, y ahora eran compañeros de estudio.

Andrew abrió la puerta de su departamento con cara de quien termina de levantarse, pero con su acostumbrado buen humor, hizo pasar a Serena, aunque ella previamente desayuno, el chico preparo te para ambos acompañados de un pastel, (ya era costumbre que siempre que se encontraban a esa hora a estudiar desayunaban juntos – sin importar que ella ya lo allá hecho, pues a la querida rubia no le importaba comer las delicias que preparaba la mama de Andrew lo hacia con mucho gusto).

Ambos ya estaban en plena sesión de estudio, redactando resúmenes de las distintas teorías que tenían Nino y Kelsen, hasta que algo llamo la atención del muchacho, Serena se encontraba muy callada cosa poco normal en ella, a pesar de que hace poco se trataban, ella resulto ser una persona muy transparente que cuando uno realmente se disponen a conocerla, puedes saber sin dificultad sus estados de ánimos o si algo le preocupaba entre otras cosas, no quería ser entrometido pero sentía que debía preguntarle que le ocurría, por alguna razón sabia que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, y después de lo mal que el se comporto con la rubia quería serle de ayuda si axial lo necesitara tomo valor y dijo:

-**Serena- **; no hubo respuesta volvió a llamar, - **Serena- **no paso nada, esta vez paso su mano enfrente de la cara de la chica llamándola con un tono de voz mas fuerte

-**¡SERENA!-**

La rubia tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Andrew la llamaba hasta escuchar en un grito su nombre.

**-Si si comprendí la teoría sobre la Concepción iusnaturalista**- moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, aunque realmente no sabia de que le estaba hablando.

Andrew reia muy sorprendido de su respuesta, después de todo algo de atención si le estaba prestando a lo que estaban estudiando aunque muy en su mundo **– Si yo no hable de ninguna teorices mas no te eh dirigido la palabra hasta recién cuando me di cuenta de que estabas en otro sitio y no aquí con los libros, y eso me llamo la atención teniendo en cuenta lo insoportable que eres para estudiar.**

Serena ladeo la cabeza confusa y lo miraba con sorpresa por lo ultimo dicho, a lo que el reacciono nerviosamente moviendo sus manos como ofreciendo disculpas y dando a entender que lo había mal interpretado - **No me mal interpretes cuando digo "insoportable" me refiero a que eres muy exigente y dedicada, sabes cuesta seguirte el ritmo, por eso me llamo la atención de que no estuvieras hablando como de costumbre burlándote de mi cuando me cuesta entender algo que para ti es sencillo, pero que aun así me lo explicas, por eso me pareció raro que no prestes atención tu la reina de la responsabilidad.-**

Serena dubitativa miro fijamente al castaño y pensó que al menos no estaba tan equivocada en confiar en Andrew. Hecho sus hombros y cabeza hacia atrás dio un leve suspiro tomando coraje y dijo:

- **Sabes Andrew, no estas tan equivocado últimamente mi cuerpo esta desconectado de mi cerebro al parecer el ultimo se tomo unas vacaciones y me dejo mucho que ordenar aquí- y apunto su corazón.**

Andrew trataba de seguir la linea de pensamiento de la chica, no la conocía mucho y era difícil de que ella confiara y aceptara a otro de que se sentía mal dándose la libertad de contar sus sentimientos, lo fácil era saber era leer el estado de animo de Sere, quiera o no era transparente, lo difícil era saber que era lo que provocaban esos sentimientos, buenos o malos. Como el le solía decir - "Eres un libro abierto, pero con información encripatada, y solo pocos pueden descifrar esa información que guardas". Se había perdido en sus pensamientos pero logro captar de que algo no estaba bien su corazón.

Se aventuro y pregunto: -** ¿Que tipo de desorden es el que tienes ahí? quizás no confíes lo suficiente en mi, ya que no estas en la obligación de hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, no se si pueda ayudarte con un consejo si es que lo necesitaras, pero creo soy bueno escuchando y quizás solo necesites un oído que este dispuesto a escucharte. Si fuere ese el caso, aquí estoy si así lo necesitas.- **Dicho esto le brindo una sonrisa que era sincera al igual que sus palabras.

Serena medito por unos segundos lo que el chico le había dicho; se alegro y sonrió devolviendole el gesto, después de mucho a una persona que no fuera ella.

**-¿Tienes tiempo? Por que esto va para rato.-**

**-El que necesites. - ** respondió el, parándose y caminando hacia el sillón para ponerse mas cómodo ya que le advirtió que pintaba una larga charla, la miro haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella también se sentara con el y ya mas serio simplemente se limito a decir:

-¡Te escucho!...

Huy que sera que le va a contar Serena, le dirá por que se siente sola?, o el motivo por que no confía en nadie? que le hicieron sus amigos? o que le gustaría enamorarse? Sera que siente algo mas que amistad por Andrew o solo amistad y mucho cariño?

hasta el aproximo capitulo, un saludo en especial a Rosskou, dime que opinas hasta aquí!


	4. Chapter 4

**_"La realidad no es otra cosa que la capacidad que tienen de engañarse nuestros sentidos."_**

**_Albert Einstein_**

**_REALIDAD_**

**POV - ANDREW**

Se encontraba ya acostado pensando en la extensa charla que tuvo con Serena, muchas eran la cosas que le confeso, pero en particular una le hacia eco en la cabeza, a pesar de que la rubia puso resistencia en ahondar en ese tema en particular que a el le interesaba de sobremanera, logro que en parte hablara de un tema tabú entre ellos "**Molly**".

Cuanto mas lo pensaba menos podía creer como El había juzgado de esa manera tan precipitada a Serena, y todo por esa chica de la cual el se enamoro perdidamente su "Dulce Molly" como solía decirle pero nadie manda en el corazón y el tarde se había dado cuenta de la realidad causando mas dolor a alguien que no se lo merecía y esa era esa niña de ojos azul cielo, que el tanto había criticado y odiado.

**-¡Que tonto fui!, sobre todo por creer en ti Molly.-**

Todo por creer ciegamente en ella, en lo que mostraba y aparentaba, al fin de cuentas el y Serena no eran tan diferentes, su forma de ser los había hecho padecer el mismo mal ser decepcionados por aquellos que querían, quedando presos de las mentiras y falsas amistades, que decir de las secuelas que Molly dejo en ambos, entre un sin fin de similitudes que compartían pero aun así había un gran abismo de cómo ellos afrontaban las cosas y que decir de sus personalidades

**-¿Molly que te pasó? Eras tan dulce, cariñosa, parecías tan inocente en que momento cambiaste tanto, o es que siempre fuiste así, mitómana de poco juicio, e hipócrita- **_O es que yo nunca me quise dar cuenta de lo que realmente eras hasta que la verdad fue tan evidente que choco de frente con la realidad_**, **_yo siempre creyéndome tus falsas justificaciones, tu siempre usándome, aprovechándote de lo que sabias sentía por ti_**. – **

**-¡COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA! MOLLY COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE USAR A SERENA A TANTAS OTRAS PERSONAS Y A MI QUE TE ABRI MI CORAZON TANTAS VECES. ¿POR QUE? ¡No lo entiendo!-**

_Como fui tan iluso en creer que Serena había sido la culpable de tu gran cambio, cuando tu siempre fuiste así y yo lo note, creía que era ella la que te llevaba por mal camino, la que te contagiaba de sus malos hábitos, que tu ya tenias, ella solo fue victima de tus mentiras al igual que de tus engaños, la defraudaste igual o mas que a mi, ya que por lo menos con ella si mostrabas algo de lo que en realidad eras, pero ella sabia entender que eras así te aceptaba te cuidaba de todos! arruinando su propia reputación pero no le importaba con tal de defenderte, no te juzgaba y por sobre todo te quería como una hermana, como pudiste fingir ser su "AMIGA". Y al mismo tiempo ser la que destrozaba su vida, su sueño de volver a confiar en las personas, ella te lo confiaba todo hasta su mas intimo secreto, te decías su hermana su familia, que era lo mas preciado para ti, que agradecías su amistad y aun así mataste cuanta oportunidad tubo de ser feliz con alguien ¿Por que? ¿Envidia?¿O simplemente es tu naturaleza?, Hasta llegaste a decir que te enamoraste de ella, ¿Todo por diversión?._

_Que otra cosa podría ser, no te alcanzo querer acostarte con sus novios, tratar de que ella los detestara, terminara con ellos en lo mejor de su relación, si no que te acostaste con la persona que Serena estaba aprendiendo que era el amor, y de la cual estaba enamorada, por si eso fuera poco quedaste embarazada y abortaste, para rematar fuiste a pedir su ayuda, ella no te la negó a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, y se comporto con todas las letras como tu amiga, aunque no estaba obligada hacerlo teniendo en cuenta las __circunstancias, y no contenta con eso tenias la cara de hablar mal de ella diciendo que era una fácil y tantas otras cosas que la pobre no se merecía._

_Y que decir de mi me dabas esperanzas cuando mantenías una relación con Nicolas- Mi mejor Amigo-Ex amigo para ser mas exacto, y no te importo destrozar nuestra amistad con tal de obtener tu placer. _

_El castaño no daba crédito a todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, tenia sospechas en su mayoría confirmadas, pero otra cosa era escucharlo de los labios de Serena y así el muchacho siguió analizando todo hasta entrada la madrugada hasta que el cansancio y el dolor causado por la trastesa lo vencieron y quedo profundamente dormido._

_**POV - Serena**_

Ya era de noche cuando salio de la casa de Andrew, hablaron por horas, mas bien hablo por horas y el muchacho se limito a asentir hacer algunas preguntas que a pesar de no esta segura de responderlas por el bien del chico, trato sin éxito esquivar los cuestionamientos que tenia sobre su ex-amiga, por decirlo de alguna forma.Y sin mas opciones tuvo que responder, ya que necesitaba aclarar a ella misma y a el las dudad ambos cargaban.

_**-Valla quien diría que un día de estudio se convertiría en un día de confecciones-**_se decía mientras caminaba por un parque, disfrutaba mucho de caminar y analizar las cosas que le pasaban, le brindaba tranquilidad, poder dejar fluir libremente sus pensamientos la brisa fresca de las noches, sin duda disfrutaba de ello.

**-Definitivamente me siento mejor, ahora entiendo por que las personas necesitan liberar sus emociones con alguien que no se uno mismo-**_ Pobre Andrew, espero que no haya sido mucha información para el._

El celular de Serena suena es un mensaje, ella ve el remitente en la pantalla y empieza a dar brincos de alegría al saber de quien se trataba, era Diamante el dueño de sus últimos suspiros y deseos nada puritanos, pero que lo tenia atrás de la linea, eran amigos, si amigos se notaba a leguas que ambos tenían negras intenciones, pero se daban su tiempo de jugar al gato y al ratón, ella a veces era el gato otras el ratón, pero a ninguno le desagradaba ese juego absurdo, desde que se conocieron había sido de esa forma, siempre provocándose mutuamente, pero nunca daban el paso, ya hacia tres meses desde que se conocieron y ella decidió tomarse su tiempo llevando las cosas del modo mas tranquilo posible, no quería que vuelvan a jugar con ella nuevamente.

Diamante era una persona muy particular que llego a la vida de la rubia en el momento exacto que mas lo necesitaba era como agua en el desierto, su actitud despreocupada, egocéntrica, dios créanme tenia como alimentar ese ego, el simplemente era un adonis caminado por la tierra y con cerebro, simplemente era hipnotizante en todo sentido. Estaba logrando que Serena se olvidara poco a poco de el mal trago que le toco vivir en el ultimo tiempo, remplazandolo por diversión, alegría y nuevas esperanzas que el quería brindarle pero que la rubia no sabia, y parecía que estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo.

**-Msj-**

_Hola Sere, este noche salimos con los chicos, te parece si te paso a buscar en una hora?_

_P/d: No acepto uno por respuesta, tampoco quiero excusas, se que puedes y quieres venir, así que en una hora nos vemos!_

_Y no me dejes esperando, aunque valga la pena hacerlo un beso._

**_-_Como me conoces Diamante, no se si enojarme o agradecerte que seas así- **La rubia miro la hora en su movil y se dio cuenta que aun estaba lejos de su casa.

**-Mejor tomo un taxi si Diamante me va a matar-** La rubia dio tremenda carcajada con su comentario, sabia que el no se enojaría si tardaba ya conocía su falso enojo, sin contar que le encantaba llevarle la contraria y no dejandole las cosas fáciles bajo ningún punto de vista.

-_Esta noche al parecer va a ser una de nuestras noches épicas Diamante_**- **Penso la rubia y sin decir o pensar otra cosa mas, subió a un taxi hacia su casa para arreglarse y esperar al dueño de sus suspiros...

**Hola:**

_Bueno primero que nada gracias a las que se toman un tiempito leyendo mi historia, y que decir de las que me dejan un comentario infinitamente gracias!_

_Bueno de apoco van apareciendo los personajes, ya sabemos uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba triste nuestra rubia, y por que Andrew la detestaba, tan simple como una sola palabra Molly..._

_Pero que Hija de su mama resulto esa chica, ¿no les parece? - Y eso que todavía no se dice todo lo que ha hecho solo a grandes rasgos ya que quería presentar __el conflicto por el cual no se entendían Andrew y Serena, y un poco de como se sentía el rubio, el Fic en si es mas Serena que otra cosa osea su punto de vista y vivencias pero para que no sea tan monótono de tanto en tanto incluiré el punto de vista de los otros personajes._

_Huy yo se que a muchas no le va a gustar que Diamante se el dueño de los actuales suspiros de Serena, pero yo creo que Darien ya tubo su historia en el Manga y el anime jajaja_

_Sin contar que la personalidad que le voy a dar va mas con el estilo de Diamante, no saben todas las cosas que le tengo preparadas con este duo Serena-Diamante, que va de la risa, el cariño, amistad y algo mas, que los van a llevar a un sin fin de situaciones locas, algunas un poco subidas de tono, ya verán que cumplo lo que les digo._

_Bueno niñas las dejo un beso enorme que tengan un bonito finde, y gracias a Ross Kou y a princessnerak Kiss espero sugerencias si las hay!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_MIEDO DE TI_**

**_El miedo es una sensación extraña ante una situación desconocida o peligrosa, Dicen que una mente con miedo es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura. Por ello el miedo es la excusa perfecta para no intentarlo, vivir con miedo es vivir a medias…_**

**_Vos; ¿Estás dispuesto vivir a medias?, o te vas a librar de las excusas, dejando atrás la cordura y la locura, ¿Vas a intentarlo? ¿Vas vivir sin importar que?_**

**POV – DIAMANTE**

**-Serena… -**suspiro Diamante mirando la pantalla de su celular- mientras quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Lo había hecho otra vez, como tantas otras veces desde que la conocía, otra mentira que se sumaba a la larga lista de excusas inevitables (según él), si con eso podía verla y pasar tiempo con ella. El no tenía nada planeado con sus amigos, es mas la mayoría tenía otros planes pero se las ingenio para poder cambiarlos, para que Serena estuviera incluidos en ellos, podía invitarla a pasar el rato, ellos solos, sabía que no diría que no, pero no quería que se dieran cuenta de hasta qué punto llegaba su interés por ella. Al principio pensó en la rubia como un pasatiempo, pero la muy astuta se la hizo difícil y por que mentir lo dejo mas deseoso de estar con la muy descarada que jugaba con el sin miramiento alguno, desde ahí paso a ser un reto ya que a él nunca aceptaba una negativa, siempre le fue fácil obtener lo que quería sin importar que, y de mas esta decir que las mujeres no eran la excepción, siempre caían a sus pies en corto tiempo y sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero Serena, No, era diferente, lo enfrentaba, lo buscaba descaradamente, siempre terminaba frenándolo en seco cuando algo por más mínimo que sea iba a pasa, y a él al contrario de cansarle o aburrirse de eso, ponía más de su parte para seguir el juego de la rubia que le encantaba sobre manera.

Era hermosa, inteligente, se podía hablar de cualquier tema, tenía la mente abierta, no era prejuiciosa, a diferencia del resto de las mujeres no buscaba ser el centro de nada, por naturaleza lo era, atraía todas las miradas masculinas de todas las formas posibles, hasta el punto de pasar a ser una más del grupo de mis amigos, éramos uña y carne a pesar de que todos la conocíamos al mismo tiempo, teníamos la libertad de ser quiénes éramos decir o hacer cosas que por lo general, ni en nuestros mejores sueños podríamos actuar de aquella manera frente otras mujeres, esa chica sabia ser la santa y la pecadora al mismo tiempo, pero SERENA TSUKINO no era una "chica fácil_"- _**_le constaba_**_- _no todo lo contrario, pero no juzgaba la vida de los demás y sabia hasta donde y con quien se metía.

Esa mujer lo tenía loco como _–como podía ser tantas cosas a la vez- _eso era algo que todavía no lo sabía, y quería descubrirlo, quería saber todo lo que implicaba el mundo de Serena. Lo que si sabía era que mientras más tiempo pasaba con la rubia de sus tormentos, y más grande se hacia lo que sentía, primero fue atracción, después cariño, luego vino la amistad rara que compartían, nunca tuvo amistades femeninas, es más si pasaba con una chica más de un mes era mucho decir, ya que si llegaba a eso era simplemente porque no podía sacarse de encima a la chica en cuestión, el solo buscaba divertirse le desagradaba el compromiso, y se ponía furico cada vez que alguna de sus conquistas se ponía en plan de enamorarlo, cuando el siempre era claro desde un principio, no engañaba a nadie no era su estilo, pero aun así tenía que soportar el acecho de algunas chicas que creían que lo iban hacer cambiar.

Pero Serena sin proponérselo se gano el corazón de Diamante quizás era el hecho de que ambos Vivian y pensaban muy parecido, o por el hecho de que la loca rubia nunca buscaba nada de él, siempre era él quien la buscaba a ella.

El chico de profundos ojos azules seguía pensativo todavía no procesaba lo que bien sabia que sentía por Serena, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo por el momento, aunque el pensamiento vagaba libremente en su mente sin que él pudiera hacer mayor cosa por evitarlo.

**-Serena como me gustas, me tienes hecho un idiota, eres mi amiga, y te adoro pero te odio, estas logrando que Diamante Black… Se enamore de ti ¿Por qué?**

Diamante dio un profundo suspiro nuevamente, que era cargado de tantos sentimientos, confusión, frustración, anhelo, y miedo si mucho miedo. Si miedo de lastimar a quien estaba empezando a ser algo más que su amiga, ella ya formaba parte de su vida y le agradaba pero algo le decía que su propia naturaleza egoísta la terminaría lastimando, y eso era algo que a él le aterraba, por primera vez estaba pensando en los sentimientos de otra persona que no fuera él, ella se había ganado su respeto y su preocupación lo que hiciera de ahora en mas definiría como seguirían las cosas, no podía prolongar más sus dudas o traería consecuencias que no sabría cómo enfrentar.

Finalmente tomo conciencia del tiempo y arranco su auto hacia la casa de su rubio tormento.

Ya afuera de su casa tomo el celular, marco su número y al instante tenia a Serena cerrando la puerta de su casa sonrío ante aquel acto ya que no era de sorprender ella sabía de su puntualidad, en muchas ocasiones me hacia esperar con el firme propósito de comprobar hasta qué punto llegaba mi tolerancia, que para mi suerte con esta mujer era total.

Serena entro al automóvil de Diamante, lo saludo como de costumbre lo miro intensamente dio un pequeño suspiro juguetón lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, se acerco un poco mas quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro y le dijo:

**-Que negras intenciones tienes conmigo esta noche- **_recordando su primer acercamiento-_ sabia cual era la naturaleza de Diamante y le fascinaba provocarlo,** - Por que yo tengo las peores - **hizo una pausa alejándose para acomodarse en su asiento

**- Pero no contigo, ya que me tienes miedo, y solo sabes huir de mi!- **los ojos de la rubia brillaron desafiantes ante lo dicho, había dado un paso tratando de ganar terreno ahora quería saber cómo reaccionaría él, eso era una constante medirse todo el tiempo.

Diamante la miro fijamente al igual que ella lo hizo con una sonrisa sobradora que dejaba un gesto sumamente seductor en su rostro, de forma sugerente y calmada doblando la apuesta contesto:

- **Quien huye de quien, o estás perdiendo la memoria presumida, quien escapa aquí eres tú, o acaso se te olvida. Porque a mí no, y recuerdo muy bien que la primera en escapar siempre eres tú.**

Serena río coquetamente ante la respuesta tomo un cigarrillo de los de el, lo encendió y respondió…

**- Creo que si alguien no tiene memoria aquí ese eres tú, Sabes me tienes miedo, y no quieres admitirlo, pero por el momento voy a olvidarlo, no es el momento de aclarar tus temores sobre mi- **Diamante no perdió su tranquilidad pero por dentro algo hizo clic acaso ella se había percatado de su batalla interna sobre las cosas que despertaba ella en el, tan evidente era lo que sentía, o tan solo era su imaginación y Serena había hecho un juego de palabras de las cuales el cayo preso tan solo por saberlas ciertas, la rubia seguía hablando y el la escuchaba aunque se encontraba muy desconcertado- **pero por el momento voy a olvidarlo si compramos algo para beber y vamos donde los chicos, porque mucho bla bla bla pero pocos hechos.**

Diamante solo dijo:** - Mira quien lo dice…- **arranco el auto y fueron hacia lo de sus amigos.

-oOo-

_**Hola chicas tanto tiempo, disculpen la tardanza, estaba organizando mis ideas para esta historia ya que me dijeron que no se entendía del todo muy bien así que estuve releyendo mis borradores, para ver que le podía agregar así era más llevadera y entendible, para quien me pregunto si nuestro querido Seiya Kou va aparecer claro que si eso ni lo pongan en duda, acuérdense que son dos los hombres que cambian la vida de Sere. Como verán este capítulo se centro en Diamante y su forma de ver y sentir las cosas no hay mucho dialogo aquí, ya que quería dejar plasmado su punto de vista, así como cada personaje tendrá su oportunidad de dejar su forma de ver y lo que siente con respecto a lo que le pasa, espero que les guste este aspecto complementario en mi historia, por decirlo de alguna forma, bueno las voy dejando cualquier duda, o sugerencia ya saben serán aceptadas hasta el próximo cap.!**_

_**Un beso**_


End file.
